Fire Emblem Awakening Girls x New Guy Reader (On Hiatus)
by Experiment Twilight
Summary: You are the new guy in this list of pairings with all the Fire Emblem Awakening girls. The reason I am doing this is because you can never find male reader insert. So I'm doing this, and chapters will be long, as this is a story of love, which has to be developed. I hope you enjoy reading! (On Hiatus)
1. Chapter 1: Lissa

**Why am I doing this? Cause I've been looking up male reader inserts for one of my favorite games. I couldn't find any! Seriously, I searched 20 list of sites into Google, and I passed a ton of naughty websites. I had censored search on! So I'm writing this know. It'll go in no certain order. Just who I feel like writing. NOTE: These chapters will be long, as its like a story, each chapter that is, you know what, lets get started. **

Chapter One: Lissa

You were a mercenary, until the fateful day Validar tried to enslave you and you fought back and broken free. You were more confident now, with all situations including girls. You heard of Ylisse's army and decided to jump in and see what was popping. You watched from a tree to see a band of warriors going against a section of Plegia's army. You scanned the battlefield and noted each warriors tactic. You eyes first stopped on a woman with white hair who was holding her own and then you eyes kept moving. Suddenly a scream came above the groans of pain, and you snapped your head over to the source to see a blond girl with a staff being cornered by ruffians.

"Ah, the beautiful princess of Ylisse would fetch some nice coin, wouldn't you say fellas?" You noted how the prince, Chrom was it? Was charging to save her, but was intercepted. After a split second duel with your concious you leaped down, pulling out your steel sword and you sliced a brigand in half.

"W-Who are you?" The princess asked and you flashed her a toothy smile.

"The name is (name), and I'm the guy that saving your life." You sliced the last two brigands, you arms being soaked in steaming blood and you shook it off. "Stay close, okay?" The princess nodded and stayed behind you and healed you whenever you were hurt. Then you heard someone sneaking up behind you and you whirled around with Falchion to your neck and you put your sword to prince Chrom's neck. "Let's not tilt our swords to the left so we don't get ahead of ourselves." You joked.

"Chrom! Leave (name) alone! He saved me." Chrom raised an eyebrow at you, and you nodded. "Can he join us?"

Chrom lowered his sword and you sheathed yours, putting your hands behind your head. "Robin, what do you think?" The white haired woman from before stared at into your (eye color) eyes with her purple ones and she nodded. "Fine then. (Name), welcome to the Shepards."

"I'm not good with animals." You stated, completely serious. Everyone laughed, and you got a little ticked off.

It didn't take long for you to become used to the company of the Shepards. The person you saved turned out to be Chrom's little sister, Lissa, who had taken a liking to you. She fought alongside you a lot, and countered your now natural reckless nature so when ever you were injured she followed up with a heal. You had also become very good friends with Robin and you became a tactician yourself for what you called, "the fun of it". You were sipping a cup of tea when Lissa jumped on your chair, giggling.

"Were going to Regna Ferox, and we need both of our tacticians on deck, (name)." You chuckled and stood, checking your tomes and making sure you hand your sword.

"I'm going to test that new invention." You said, and Lissa rolled her emerald green eyes.

"Should I bring a Recover instead of a Mend?" She asked, tapping her foot.

"Ah, be a daredevil and only bring a Heal for all I care. Imma have some fun!" You laughed and Lissa groaned in annoyance. "Come on, we have to go forge a deal." You met the section of the army going to Ferox and kept even pace with Chrom. "So, what happens if things go south?" Chrom looked at you strangely and you sighed. "If they attack us, do we run, fight, or just smite the leader?"

"What do you think, (name)?" He responded, staying focused through the snow storm.

"Fight it is! I'll go inform the others." You stated cheerfully, running off through the ranks. You even found Kellam! "Hey man, get up front! We need you to take some hits." The knight nodded and walked to the front line and you found Lissa by bumping into her, both of you falling over. "You come down here often?" You asked, earning a laugh as you helped her up. She wiped the snow off your coat and fixed your unruly (h/c) hair. "Hopefully you didn't take my advice. We may need that recover."

"Really? Well I only brought a kneader!" You nearly fell over when she grabbed your arm and laughed. "I brought a Mend, so don't get too reckless. Okay?"

"It's hard for me to get hurt, but ok." You promised and she hugged you, and you hugged back confused. "Was to to scare me?" You asked, and the Ylissian princess rocked back and forth.

"Maybe..." You rolled your eyes and made your way back to the front of the ranks.

"How do you think Sumia is doing with that pegasus?" Chrom asked you, and you rubbed the swollen spot on your head where the thing hooved you.

"She'd better be doing good for what I took to get it docile." You arrived at the lead fortress and whistled, but then taking in the fact that there were no soldiers. "Chrom, I don't feel to hot about this..."

"I agree." Robin followed up, and we put our hands on tomes.

"Warriors of Ferox! We are here to request assistance in the war!"

"Assist this! Warriors, launch!" You didn't leap to protect Chrom when the javelins came, rather you leaped in front of Lissa and released your Fire spell to melt the javelins. Then you looked where Chrom was standing, expecting to see him speared, yet there were javelins harmlessly in the ground.

"Up there!" Lissa pointed to Sumia and Chrom on that unruly pegasus and you broke out laughing. "We have to fight!" The princess reminded you, and you nodded, a maniacal smile forming in your face.

"I'm going to throw you up there, and the second you get up there guard until I'm up. We need all the warriors we can get, so it wouldn't be smart to kill any of them." Lissa nodded and you threw her up there. "Kellam, I need a boost!" The armored warrior nodded and retracted into his large shell and you ran up to boost off the armor to grab the edges of the long fort. You whipped yourself up over and pulled out your new invention. "Hey!" You called out, gaining everyone's attention. "Who needs a Levin Sword when you have this!?" You removed the cover and raised the sword to the sky, clicking the button and electricity made the sword three times its original length. "Have at you!" You charged the leader who was standing at the entrance and she blocked your first strike. You wore her down fast, and shocked her armor with a blast from your new weapon and put a regular blade to her throat. "Call over your warriors. Now." Then your vision went blurry and red covered your eyes and you heard Lissa's voice.

* * *

"Is he going to be alright?" A very husky, yet feminine voice asked. "Raimi! Why didn't you call of your warriors?"

"He simply attacked! I was about to call him off, but it was too late." Who must have been Raimi replied.

"You don't have to worry." Lissa! Lissa, why was her voice making you shuffle? "(Name) has lived worse. You should have seen the time that that snake..."

"No!" You jolted up and shook your head, glaring at the blond girl. "Do not tell them that story!"

"He's up!" Lissa tackled you in a hug and you wrapped an arm around her. "Are you ready to fight for Ferox?"

You stood up, and put a confused face on. "Flavia, the woman over there," Robin nodded toward a dark skinned blond woman, who waved, "is one of the two Khans that fight in the tournament for who rules Ferox."

"So, you are not a ruler right now?" You asked.

"More so an advisor to the big oaf. I need warriors to fight for me, and who better than Ylisse's greatest warriors?"

"I mean, I cannot think of any other way to join forces with Ferox. Their politics are steel against steel rather than words against words. If I have to drive a sword through a guys arm to get him to help me, I'll be damned if I don't. What do you say Robin?" You asked the tactician who was staring at Lissa holding your hand, smiling at you both.

"Very true. Chrom, we must fight for them. "

* * *

It was the day of the battle and you were too ready to bust some heads, even after the scolding of Lissa and Maribelle. You, Robin, and Chrom had discussed a battle plan, and Chrom advised that you take on the leader since you were the fastest, and Lissa fussed over you, making sure you wore your metal braces in case you were disarmed. When you told Lissa the plan she pecked you on the cheek, and you asked why. "Just for luck! I bought a Physic in case it would be needed." You nodded, rubbing your cheek as you walked into the arena.

"(Name), are you ready?" Chrom asked, worry written all over his face, and you laughed brandishing your blade.

"Ready to live or die, to win or lose, blue blood. The question is how fast can I destroy this warrior." The starting bells rang, and before you dashed you made sure Vaike had Lissa covered. You had your thunder sword in one hand, your steel sword in the other hand, slicing through any warrior that blocked you, yet not killing them. The leader, who Robin had identified as Marth drew his sword, and you threw your thunder sword in the air and charged Marth. He blocked with... Falchion!? You confirmed that your second sword was lodged in the roof and it would fall when you needed it. Marth suddenly disarmed you, and you caught Falchion between your braces. You pulled back and punched Marth hard in the chest to find something soft. "You're a woman?" You stuttered, having to block another sword slice and you noticed a scarlet color come over her face as she nodded. "Why the..."

"(Name)! Help me!" You whirled around to see Lissa being bombarded by warriors and you noted how Marth was one strike from being slain, yet you cared for Lissa to much. Just as you began to run your Thunder Sword fell down and you pulled a Kirito sending a giant wave of thunder at the warriors, getting a critical hit on all of them.

"Who's next?" You asked, drawing your other blade from the ground. You noticed Marth running and you sent a wave of electricity at her, and she dodged, running faster. Since the leader ran your team had won and you relaxed, deactivating your weapon. Then you realized how much damage you took, acknowledging all the cuts on your arms when you blocked Marth. Lissa led you away from the battle and began to bandage you arms. "Thanks Lis. I owe you one."

"I owe you my life! Two times over." You figured this was best time to do it.

"Then you would you give it to me?" Lissa stared at you, until you leaned forward a placed a passionate kiss on her lips, paling the metal band on her finger. "Will you marry me?" Lissa shed a tear and nodded, hugging you close.

**So this one was pretty short, but that was because this was the first one. I may come back and extend this one, but that's only if you ask. Three people ask and I'll extend it. I hope you enjoyed. Next up, Miriel. **


	2. Chapter 2: Tharja

**I am SO sorry all my readers. I tried, I literally went a week without writing or uploading of course to try and think of a plot for Miriel. Hell, during that week I played through FEA again, wifed her, yet I still could come up with jack! She'll come later, like when I am near the end later. Anyway, on with Tharja.  
**

* * *

You were loyal very Gangrel, he did raise you like a son, and taught you your way of blade, of course with you tweaking it. Though when he said you had to train in magic, you didn't think much of it. You thought you were going to train with your pseudo mother, Aversa. Though no, you had to train with a woman named Tharja, who was extremely reclusive and hated your guts so much she tried to kill you on your first encounter. Despite this, you still found her a great teacher, a capable fighter, and rather attractive. She even inspired you enough to come up with a new class, The Dark Swordsman. She was impressed, but still returned to her book moments later after congratulating you. Then the day came when the Shepherds attacked the castle of Plegia. You stood by your teacher, but on a column hand on your tome as the wind ruffled your (h/c) hair. Rather than being as exposed as your teacher you wore the lower body of a Dark Knight, and the upper body of a tactician. Tactician was your base class, and you were training on your own to become a Master. The Tactician class being native to Plegia alone, you were surprised to notice a white haired women bearing your same cloak.

"You, with your back to us on the column, turn!" You put on your hood and turned to the person you recognized a leader of the Shepherds and prince of the neighboring country Ylisse. You smirked, knowing that the life of his sister was on the line thanks to your lord. "You seem important, are you the herald of Gangrel?"

You laughed, your cackle echoing throughout the warrior filled sands. "Yes, I, (Y/N) am the herald of Milord Gangrel. Now, Prince Chrom, are you the herald of fools?" He growled, and you jumped down from your column, ignoring your teacher when she told you to stop. You walked into the front of this small part of Plegia's army, standing a mere five feet away from the commanding enemy. "You came with your minuscule team of Shepherds, while my side has come with an army! How do you expect to win, I wonder?"

"We have a plan." He stated proudly, and your smirk expanded to you grinning from ear to ear.

"Forged in your camp by your tactician I suppose?" You asked, merely amused by the arrogant prince.

"Yes, Robin, step forward please." The white haired woman stepped up to you, and the both of you locked eyes. You watched as her purple eyes dashed all around your body, obviously checking for weak points and mobility disadvantages. You let her, and looked at Chrom again. "So, shall we begin?" You walked up to him, and he put his hand on the hilt of Falchion, yet you merely stuck out your hand for a shake. You put your other hand in the air so he would trust you, and you both shook. The two of you returned to your respective sides, and your teacher slapped you upside the head.

"What kind of fool are you?"

As you rubbed the damage area you asked, "Is that a rhetorical question Master?"

She sighed. "You are hopeless, do you know that?" You nodded and to her surprise you apologized for disobeying her orders.

"Um, Master?" She turned to you after blasting an armored warrior and you kicked away a cross dresser with a Killer Ax. She gave you a 'what?' look and you sheepishly rubbed behind your head. "If they offer you the chance to join them, or you think you are in danger and see a chance to run, please do it." As she was about to scold you, you raised a hand. "Please, milady," you got on your knees, and not to look up her dress, "I beg of you."

She huffed and you swore you saw a blush on your teacher's pale porcelain skin. "Fine then, but your training isn't over just yet. You need more practice with your hexes." You laughed, but nodded refocusing on the battle. In the end, Tharja had turned to the other side, and you was squaring off with her. You dodged her Nosferatu, yet instead of taking your chance to kill her you knocked her out with the butt of your blade. Then you carried her over to the tactician, and you locked eyes with her again. You knew she could have killed you both, you knew she could kill you alone, and you knew that she could summon the army to kill you. Instead of doing any of those she nodded and you placed down Tharja gently, before saving a Soldier from the prince.

The two of you locked in a clash. "I didn't to ask you this before, but (Y/N), you seem like one to trust." Hm, usually your subordinates said you seemed like one to fear. "You are the herald of Gangrel, and I suppose his right hand man." He knocked you back, but you blocked with your blade over your shoulder and his mouth by your ear. "Is this whole thing just a gamble for the Fire Emblem?" You weren't supposed to disclose the truth, but you pulled back and head butted him, kicking away his sword and putting your blade to his neck.

"Yes, we confirmed that it wouldn't be strategical to kill Emmeryn, so her life would be spared. We figured your sense of morality wouldn't allow your the murder of your sister over a trinket that is useless without the stones."

"Chrom, dodge!" You ducked an arrow and rolled out of the way of a Pegasus Knight, running away. The same Pegasus Knight raised her spear and flew after you and yelled, "I'll kill you for Chrom!" You laughed at that, and sent a Elwind her way as you summoned the archers, and you scaled the nearby columns and looked up to the Exalt.

"Ahahaha!" Lord Gangrel. "I see you became acquainted with my trainee." You hated it when he called you that. "So, young fawn, what'll it be? Your dear sister, or the Fire Emblem?" Despite what you had told Chrom, he still seemed to debate it, and your Lord yawned. Then the Exalt spoke her final words and chose for herself and she leaped from the pillar she was standing on. You and Chrom both ran to try and catch her, you picking him up and tossing him towards his sister with all your strength. Yet she still hit the ground and blood splattered everywhere, and your jaw dropped.

* * *

After the fall of Emmeryn your Lord had a temper tantrum, and you were the main collection point of rage. "You fool! You could have stolen the Fire Emblem from him yet instead you try to help him rescue his sister?!" You leaned against a column and deflected the occasional Levin Sword strike.

"Milord, we have gone over this. The death of Emmeryn would make him blood thirsty, and if I tried to rob him he would kill me and take it back." He glared at you, yet you stayed firm in your stance.

"What warrior wouldn't die for his country!?" He thundered, and you rolled your eyes.

"I would, but you wouldn't want to waste your years of training would you?"

"Sarcasm? Was that sarcasm! Fine, you have now been exiled, leave my sight now!" Aversa and you were shocked by this, Aversa trying to convince her lord to leave you here, but he threatened to exile her too. You went to your room, checked for all your weaponry and picked up your teacher's book that she had lent you. She threatened to curse you if anything happened to it, and you smiled at the thought. You walked out of the castle, and followed the path of the army. If you were exiled, you figured you might as well have a murder filled time doing it. You found Mustafa and Chrom leading their respected armies, and they were arguing over the death of the exalt.

"We can spare you as long as..."

"Quiet Mustafa." You commanded, walking between the two sides. "Chrom, he feeds you lies, but I suppose your tactician, Robin I believe her name is would have known that."

"(Y/N)... Why are you informing them of the truth?" You raised your hand, an Elthunder sparking, and the energy jumping around thanks to the rain. "We are allied are we not?"

"We are not, I am exiled from Plegia, so..." You turned to Chrom. "Would you like some help?"

"It would be an honor."

You fired your weapon, razing the front lines of you old army. The battle went on and you were about to be killed by Mustafa as he had ordered an onslaught on you. Just as he was about to strike your teacher fired an Elfire, killing your old associate. "As I told you, you are not allowed to die yet."

You stood and bowed. "Of course, milady. I am always one to follow orders."

"Come on you two!" Chrom called, and as the two of you ran with Chrom's group.

"Since you knocked me out (Y/N) you have a lot to explain and we need to work losing your morality." You laughed as you ran to the escape carriage, managing to get away. When you arrived at their camp the Pegasus Knight from before and a Great Knight and a spear to your back and your front.

"Who are you, why are you here, and how dare you lay hands on our prince when he was trying to save his sister, and our Exalt!" You stayed calm and gently pushed down their spears.

As you were about to explain, your teacher stepped in. "His name is (Y/N), he tried to help your prince reach his sister faster, yet I do not know why he is here. I, as your teacher, request an explanation." Request? That was a first, your teacher usually commanded. "Though may we do this to the whole camp, around dinner perhaps?" The warriors nodded, and put away their weapons, allowing you to take a breath. "Come, we have an hour until dinner, we need to work on your hexes as I said before." You two walked over to a cut off training ground, and began to practice on the trees nearby.

"Master?"

"Yes, (Y/N)?"

"Can you sit with me at dinner?" You had your back to her yet you heard her sigh. "I want to be near someone I am familiar with for now, as I doubt they trust me yet they trust you, and as you once said 'Stay by those who are less likely to stab you in the back'."

"Hm, I suppose. Thank you for remembering my quote."

As you got the tree to implode you laughed. "It holds a lot of weight." After killing and then regrowing wildlife you two made your way to the bonfire. The two of you sat on the same log as a blond shirtless warrior went to the middle.

"Ok, Teach has something to ask before he begins to chow down. Who is..." He jabbed a finger at you, "that person?"

You stood and dusted off your coat, and cleared your throat, the firelight illuminating your (E/C) eyes. "I am (Y/N), former tactician of Plegia." Everyone rose and clenched their fists, and you raised your hands. "I said former, I am currently exiled from Plegia, and I believe even the most barbaric of you warriors would know what that means." They all nodded, and you caught the Teach person asking someone what exiled means. "Maybe not, but I am a dangerous warrior who could bomb your whole camp with a flick my tome." They all picked up their weapons and you laughed in spite of Teach having a giant ax. "See, you all, except for those two..." You pointed to your teacher and Robin, "are trigger happy. What the heck would flicking my tome do?" They murmured to themselves and nodded. "Anyway I am a free warrior, and since I'm here, I might as well join you! As proven I am probably able to defeat each of you in hand to tome to whatever." They all growled, but reluctantly agreed. "Let's eat, shall we?" You all spilt up the food, and you devoured your part of the ribs, and ended up staring at your teacher's.

She smiled at you and waved it in front of your face. "What? You want my food?" You nodded honestly and she took a bite, causing you to wince. She finished it off, and gave you the bones. Since you were still hungry you picked off every piece of meat leftover, you decided to make something with the bones. Your teacher watched you as you took your blade and sliced off the bone. You took the inner cartilage and made a bracelet for your teacher. You smiled brightly at the Dark Mage, who took the bracelet confused, and you put it on her wrist. "Thank you, I suppose." You stood and bowed, making your way off somewhere.

"Hey, (Y/N)!" You turned to find Chrom running up to you. "You are part tactician correct?" You nodded, and he grinned. "Good, we are going to need a fourth mind." He led to the strategy tent, and your teacher and Robin were there, chatting about something I couldn't pick up while pointing to the bracelet. "Now then, I want to kill that dastard of your former Lord, do you mind?"

You scanned the map of your old stomping grounds on a map that you supposed that your Master provided. "You inserted former. I'd sooner see Gangrel on the end of my own blade then see him dying peacefully."

"That's the spirit!" He pounded you on the back and you both laughed.

"Boys, we have a kingdom to invade." You stiffened at your teacher's voice. "Now then, Chrom, please explain the plan."

Chrom lowered his voice so only you could hear. "Woman of business, huh?"

"You have no idea." You whispered back, and he proceeded to explain the plan. "So wait, you WANT to get spotted immediately, and be surrounded?"

"Yes, but to do that we need big bait." Robin stated, looking a little sad that her commander thought of such a plan.

"So, the Fire Emblem?" You asked, figuring that was the easiest way.

"No, my little pupil, you." You teacher stated and your jaw dropped.

"I thought we were friends!" You asked, drawing your blade.

"Hold it, we said we'd use you as bait for the big fish, we didn't say you would be eaten!" Chrom stated, raising his hands and backing away from your blade.

You sheathed your sword. "I swear you better pull back that fishing line before I get eaten. Fine, give me and my master two days."

Chrom fell over. "Two days?" You reached into your pocket and pulled out your schematic, that you didn't dare show Gangrel. "Is that..."

"Yep, and sword with the capabilities to extend with the help of tomes. I need my Master's help on this, so at max two days. Okay?"

"Only if you two let Robin help to make it go faster and upgrade Falchion." You put your hand out for the ancient blade and he threw it, and you fell over from its immense weight. If it wasn't for all your weight training you wouldn't be hold up the blade. "Get to work my friend, I want people to know that the tooth of the pure dragon can spew flames."

"Robin, how much trouble will I get in if I decide to hurt him?" You asked the tactician, and she giggled.

"Not much, you'll only have the whole army wanting your head."

You smirked and trudged off to a corner in the camp where the dirt was spread evenly, the girls following behind you as you heaved the sword and dropped it to the ground. "I'll take my chances." You took off your coat and dropped it to the ground and curled up on it. "Night Robin, Master, I need to get some rest." You closed your eyes and after a couple minutes you were kicked off your coat. You looked up, reading to curse the person out until you found it was your teacher giving you a mat to lay on. "Oh, thank you Mas..."

"My name is Tharja, we are not in Plegia anymore. We are equals." You smirked at her.

"Fine then, let me start with, WHY THE HECK DID YOU KICK ME OFF MY COAT WOMAN?!" She slapped you clean across the face, and turned to walk away.

"That doesn't mean you shouldn't respect me, young man. That is no way to treat a woman. And your welcome."

"Thanks." You said, smiling actually while rubbing your simmering cheek. She turned back and kissed the center of where she slapped.

"Do something like that again and I won't kiss it better." You laid back down on that note and fell asleep.

"You are the new recruit, correct?" You opened your eyes to find a tanguel looking over your face.

You sat up to find you on the mat that your teacher, no, Tharja gave you. Except you were on a river. "Yes, and you are?"

"Panne." The tanguel answered, sitting cross legged across from you, and you copied her style.

"You wouldn't happen to know who did this, would you?" You asked, keeping your voice calm and even, though inside you were about to explode.

"We did!" I turned to find the person who called himself Teach and four other guys heaving Falchion back and forth. "Heave ho!" They threw the sword at me and I was knocked into the water. "Hahaha!" You stayed underwater for a second holding the sword with your feet as you reached into your pocket and pulled out your Elwind tome. You waited until Panne swam away with the mat and activated your tome. Though thanks to all the water the result was your own tornado and fueled by Falchion.

You rose to the top of your vortex and thrust out your hand declaring, "By the power of Naga I smite thee!"

"RETREAT!" Teach yelled and you willed your vortex after them. You dodged trees and came upon them to the camp and sucked them in one by one, until you had caught them all.

You grabbed Falchion and bellowed, "I HAVE THE POWER!" Then you exploded the vortex, and everyone around camp watched as your assailants were thrown into trees. "Now then, you damn dastards, do that to me again and you'll be racked with so much pain that you will think you were dead." They all recovered, and you popped your coat collar. "Now then, what's for breakfast?"

* * *

After some bear bacon, Robin and Tharja told you not ask how they made it, and soup you brought out the book Tharja had lent you. If offered tips on melding different physical weapons and different magical weapons. "It is not torn in anyway. Good job (Y/N)." You saluted and took out your best sword. A silver sword, and then your best time, an Arcwind. You took a spare fire from the convoy, and Tharja both read an incantation to keep you from being burned as you took a hammer to the time and sword. The heat was unbearable, and you felt the occasional wind blast from your tome and you had to refrain from being blown back. After an hour of nearly melting and nearly being through into trees you finished crafting your new weapon. Your (H/C) hair was now singed, your hands were raw, and your legs were jelly. You still raised your creation above your head proudly, and waited for it to cool. The girls who had watched with intrigue helped you up after you tried to move and fell. They got wet cloths for your hand and Robin dusted out the charred remains of some of your hair. This took a lot less time than you expected, and you decided to work on Falchion.

"(Y/N), you sure?" Robin asked as you forced yourself to lift the blade of gods.

"If I wait for my hair to grow back we'll need two weeks, not two days." You went back to melding after robbing Miriel of an Arcfire and thanks to the double combo of flames instead of being blown back, you had to pull out of the smoke cloud for air. After three hours because the blade was so heavy and durable that you actually went through two regular hammers before you went to a war hammer to finish the job. After the last clang was heard you passed out. When you woke you found your head on a thigh of Robin and Tharja each who had braided your hair! They laughed evilly and ran of, telling Chrom to do something. Before you could relax or react your hair was lit on fire and you hopped uo screaming. You ran to the river and jumped in, the water steaming from the steam and your rising body heat. Revenge was first thing on your mind, and you thought up a plan. You climbed out of the river, snuck back into camp to find everyone laughing. You picked up your cooled weapon and made your way back to the river, shaking yourself off and hopping to the other side.

"Help! Help! I'm being at... GRAHH!" They all ran to you and you whipped your new blade for a test run, and it whipped up a vortex which wrapped them all up in water. You brushed out your singed hair and hopped away, you now being bald. You found Thraja alone in her tent, and you knocked her out for revenge. Her beautiful form was sprawled out on the ground, and you couldn't help but tug at your collar as you lifted her up and placed her up on her cot and tucked her in. Your Arcwind Sword was sheathed where your regular blade was as you used a hex to regrow your burned hair. All the camp came back, angry, and Chrom raised his Fire Falchion, and you drew you Arcwind Blade. He shot first and you sidestepped, whipping up some wind to make him falter and you charged him. The two of you locked blades, you knocking him back. Chrom appeared to not know how to fight your flurry of wind strikes, sword slashes, kicks, and punches. You head butted him and stole Fire Falchion and thought of something. You threw Falchion at Robin who fell over from its weight. The rest of the army charged you but you raised your hand and a Thunder tome slid from your sleeve. You backed up slowly and retreated into the forest. When you couldn't hear them you relaxed and you found blue berries to crush.

"What are you doing?" You turned your head to find Tharja sitting down by you.

"If Falchion becomes perfect weight for anyone who has the Mark of the Exalt, I'll paint one on me."

"Hold still..." Her voice was soft and gentle in your ear, and you silently obeyed her as she took the crushed blue berries and ran her smooth fingers on the back of your neck. You felt her trace the symbol of the Exalt in your neck, and soon her tongue making the image sharp and clear. It felt a little strange, but pleasurable as well. If any other woman, except for Robin who've you began to treat as a twin sister, you probably would've pushed them off. Though you trusted your previous teacher, now your close friend with this, and your life. "There. Come on, let's go try to see if it works." You took what was left of the blue berries and fed it to her. "Thanks, now get moving." She took your hand and dragged you back. Chrom was polishing Falchion and it seemed that everyone was dry.

"Chrom, may I see your sword?" He smirked and threw it, and you caught it with ease and spun it around. "Looks like I'm of royal blood, and my Exalted mark has finally surfaced!" You turned to show everyone the tattoo of the Exalt's Mark, and everyone gasped in awe. "So then, did your father happen to have any brothers?"

"He did not..." You wielded both blades, yet you could sense Robin sneaking up behind you with a sword.

"No! No cutting off the patch of skin!" Robin sighed, and dropped the blade. "Okay, I'll explain why I have it after we kill the King of Plegia tomorrow, so since I'm being bait, let me pull an awesome twist. Okay?" Chrom sighed and nodded, and it was good to, as the sun set then, and you all went to sleep post that.

* * *

The day of the attack. The day of your revenge, and revenge of all of those who cherished the Exalt who bravely led them. The day you would stand before your old King and drive your sword through his chest. On this day, you were loosely tied up and being kicked by Kellam out from your middle ground. "Gangrel! Surrender and you get your trainee back!" Robin shouted to the Mad King, who looked at you with what you thought was pity. "Stand and fight, he dies." You expect some sort of sad reaction. Instead he laughed, he laughed his cackle which was similar to yours all those weeks ago. Three weeks to be exact, as the army decided to train against Risen for two weeks before daring to challenge your old kings army.

Though Gangrel did not just stop at his boastful laughter. "Okay then, before he dies, let me say this... (Y/N), I killed your parents. They were in debt, and offered you as collateral. I took you of course, but I had them burn in their house. I was going to kill you as well, until a fortune teller told me that you would slay a kingdom one day, so I figured since you were Plegian born, you would slay Ylisse." Then he scoffed. "Though it's now apparent I must have been drunk to believe such a slanderous proposal. You have slayed no kingdom and never will. Though take pride in this... You did die protecting your kingdom." Your rage was overflowing, you were only seeing red as Tharja stepped forward to 'kill' you. She lit up a Fire and burned off your restraints.

You stood, and your hands trembled as you unsheathed the Arcwind Blade and Fire Falchion. You raised both blades above your head and crossed them. "You're right about one thing... If I die today it will be protecting my kingdom." You turned to Tharja and gave her a sad smile. "And those who I love!" You turned back to Gangrel, your blades giving of spurts of fire and wind. "And I, (Y/N), the Dark Swordsman, fight for the Kingdom of Ylisse, and Tharja!" You summoned and flaming tornado and it tore the front ranks of Plegia's army. "Now, CHARGE!" At you battle cry, chaos broke out on the battlefield. Though after giving Chrom Falchion, you fell back. "Tharja, in case I don't survive..."

"No! No, (Y/N)! I refuse to run again." She crossed her arms and turned her head, her skin lit up like a flare.

You turned her head, and planted a kiss firmly on her lips. "I don't mean run. I know this is the worst time ever to do this, but here." You placed in her left ring finger a ring that was carved from the bones she let you have that night. "I hexed it so whenever you can't find it, it will come back." The returning spell, the one you never mastered until you finally got it with this one. "I love you, Tharja, and if you'll excuse me." You began to walk away towards Gangrel. "I have to lose my morality." You sliced through anyone who got in your way, and then you heard Gangrel.

"Now then, night night dear prince!" You jumped in the way of the sword stab, and just then you noticed the purple liquid dripping from the blade. "NO!" You pulled the blade out, already knowing it was too late, but not a lot of it got in so maybe you could wake up. "You fool!" You said nothing as you felt your muscles tire out and you beheaded your old teacher, king, and master.

You turned to Chrom, and you began to sway. "Goodnight..."

"(Y/N)? (Y/N)! (Y/N) NO!" Those were the last words you heard for two years and three months.

You woke, after so long of painful nightmares, horrific images that scarred you for life. You body felt immobile, but you were able to lift your arms after a while. You tried to fold them against your chest, but something really soft interrupted you plan. You lifted your head up to see a teenage girl with your complexion sleeping on top of you. She was asleep until you moved and her eyes popped open to reveal that she had you eye color. "Fa-Father? You're awake?" Father? "Are you really awake, or am I dreaming?"

"I... I am awake." She leaped off you and ran outside, yelling that you were awake. What happened? Last thing you remember you had killed Gangrel who had stabbed you with some sleeping potion. People had woken from the potion, though only if they had gotten a little of it. You figured you got only a little as you stood with difficulty and stumbled out of your tent. It was in the dead of night, yet there was a large fire going and everyone was up now, and the girl from before hugged you. "Um, hey everyone. I see new faces, how long was I out?"

"Long enough, pal! Teach has been having to carry your body all over, so if you stopped getting shut eye you could help." A blue haired girl walked up to you and you noticed the brand of the Exalt in her left eye.

"Hello, uncle (Y/N)." She said, and hugged you along with this other girl.

"Who are they?" You asked.

"Well, the beautiful girl that hugged your first is your daughter, Noire." Tharja!

The first girl, Noire, had the same brand you had on the back of her neck and she looked up at you. "Hello, father! This is cousin Lucina, Chrom's daughter!" I looked at them strange. "Oh, we're from the future!" You laughed, just laughed and sat down, despite sleeping so long you were beat.

"Okay, I can accept this. Which nation are we fighting now?"

"Valm, my dear." Tharja sat down by you, kissing you on the lips. "Think you're up for it?"

You fell back and looked up at the stars. "Sure, but it can wait till morning. I need a nap, you know?" They all froze, but ended up laughing in the end. After explanations events went on contentedly, as if they were scripted. In the end your family became master magic users and you taught your 'niece' the way of the blade. Togther you and Robin ended Grima, which permanently rid the world of him, yet kept Robin alive.

* * *

**Cheesy ending I know, but I wanted to follow the happy ending of the game, hope you enjoyed, and I am probably doing Panne or Anna next. Suggestions anyone? See you next time!**


End file.
